1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a stereoscopic display apparatus adapted to display stereoscopic video, and to a stereoscopic display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods have been considered to display stereoscopic video. As an example, there is a method for generating stereoscopic video by alternately displaying on a display apparatus a video signal for one eye and a video signal for the other eye which create a disparity for visually recognizing the stereoscopic video, and by switching shutters of a glasses unit having electronic shutters.
In this method, a video signal for a picture of the stereoscopic video is separated into a video signal for a first frame with which image data for one eye (right eye) is set and a video signal for a second frame with which image data for the other eye (left eye) is set. Then, the video signal of the first frame and the video signal of the second frame are alternately displayed on a display unit by the hold-type display method in which the luminance of a previous image is held until pixel units receive the next rewriting signal. The viewer can recognize one picture of the stereoscopic video through the glasses unit which opens and closes right and left shutters in synchronization with the first and the second frames.
Specifically, when displaying the video signal of the first frame with which the right-eye image data is set, the left-eye shutter of the glasses unit is closed so that the viewer recognizes the right-eye video signal, and when displaying the video signal of the second frame with which the left-eye image data is set, the right-eye shutter of the glasses unit is closed so that the viewer recognizes the left-eye video signal. With this, the viewer can recognize the stereoscopic video (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-46410 (Patent Reference 1)).
With the stereoscopic display apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference 1, the scanning lines of the display unit in which video signals are scanned are divided into an odd-numbered block made up of odd-numbered rows (odd-numbered lines) and an even-numbered block made up of even-numbered rows (even-numbered lines). Then, the operation for driving the glasses unit and the video signals displayed on the display unit are controlled in synchronization in such a manner that the video signal of the first frame with which the right-eye image data is set is displayed in the even-numbered block, and the video signal of the second frame with which the left-eye image data is set is displayed in the odd-numbered block, so that the video signal displayed in the even-numbered block can be recognized by the right eye, and the video signal displayed in the odd-numbered block can be recognized by the left eye, for example.